In related art, a typical atomizer includes a detachable atomizing core structure. One end of the atomizing core is connected to a main body of the atomizer via a holder, and the other end of the atomizing core is connected to a power supply, thus forming an electronic cigarette. Since the atomizer does not include a child lock, the atomizing core may be detached due to incorrect operation by a child. Accordingly, tobacco liquid may flow out and be taken by the child by mistake. The atomizing core and the main body of the atomizer are connected via screw threads, and the power supply and the atomizing core are connected via screw threads of same direction as that between the atomizing core and the main body. Therefore, the atomizing core may be detached by mistake when separating the power supply, thus rendering liquid leakage.